


This Is Your Captain Speaking

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pilots, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Flight attendant Yoon Jeonghan is a professional in his work. Therefore, dating a pilot in the same airline company must be kept as a secret. But Jeon Wonwoo has had enough of such secret.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	This Is Your Captain Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was one of my entries for FFFL Project held around one year ago, I guess? Anyway, this was based on the prompt that was sent to the project. Hope you like it.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is Korean Air flight 701 bound for Tokyo. We will be departing shortly. Please make sure that your carry-on items are stored in the overhead bins or under the seat in front of you-"_

Yoon Jeonghan smiled to the microphone used for giving mandatory public announcement before the plane took off. He was in charge for today's announcement. He had been working as flight attendant for five years, accumulating his hours from the bottom of food chain. From domestic flights that only had two operating schedule in a day, until he got here, where he was a senior cabin crew in a hot international route in a quite short span of time.

_("He's pretty. He must be sleeping his way up with management key people.")_

People would say, but they all fell to deaf ears. It was not the first time he was accused of similar nasty things, so he got used to it a long time ago. Well, the people that care about that did not matter to him and all the people that matter to him did not give a slightest damn. After all, they knew how blank white their _Jeonghan-ie_ 'slist of office politic was. Sure, the man's sins were colourful enough, from vandalism of public property when he was in first year of college ( _"Well, I was drunk and those kids did not do the wall any justice! I can beautify it better!")_ to igniting one of his close friend to seek shrink for help _("I told him I am not his baby anymore, but he still insists! He drives me crazy!")_ , but their _Jeonghan-ie_ never used his body to buy his way to the top.

Or, well, at least, that's what _they_ knew.

"Ah...," a middle-aged man in the Premium Economy class lifted his hand. "Sorry, can you help me?"

"Certainly, Sir," in a professional move, he arrived at the man's seat. "How can I help you?"

"Can I have a blanket? I want to sleep but it's too cold here."

"Please wait, I will bring it to you."

His heels turned swiftly. He walked half like he's on a plane, half on a fashion runway. Graceful, as his appearance of honey blonde hair and soft, beautiful face. His eyes were radiating sincerity to serve his passengers. His lips, cherry red and plump, said, as he returned back with a pack of new blanket to the man, "Here you go. Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?"

"Oh, this is fine. Thank you, Love."

Their hands touched _a little too long_ to Jeonghan's liking, but he endured deep inside. Never once his smile withered, not even when the man rubbed his thumb over the back of Jeonghan's hands in an inappropriate manner of two strangers.

When he returned to the small place behind the cockpit, there was someone there he hoped was not. "He touched you," a statement. An accusation, perhaps, dripped cold from the thin lips. A flash of how those lips had made him crazy the day before slipped into his mind, which he quickly threw away. They were in work, Dear God.

"Of course he touched me. How else can I give him his blanket, Wonwoo?" Jeonghan shrugged. 

"I don't know," the man furrowed his eyebrows, clearly contemplating a lot of things. "Not touching you?"

At that, Jeonghan laughed. A small laugh, since he could not afford to disturb the passengers in business class. "Right. You gotta go back in there and turn off that autopilot, the plane's landing soon, right, _Captain_?" with a sly smirk, he jerked his head towards the cockpit.

Wonwoo followed with his eyes. Inside, his co-pilot Soonyoung, a very meticulous and cheerful young one, was probably waiting for him. He should go back. That was right. Yet, he found his body already moved on its own. Arms circling around Jeonghan's waist and lips claiming his. Without given any chance to react, Wonwoo was already kissing his three years of a boyfriend.

"I miss being in the same plane with you," Wonwoo confessed. Their works were not fixed scheduled ones. Sometimes they could not even meet for 1-3 months at all due to their works. They both were young and in their prime time, thus their flight hours kept being added. No one from them complained about it. After all, they were from the same industry. They knew each other's responsibilities at work.

But, last night, when Wonwoo opened his eyes and found Jeonghan beside him, sleeping serenely, he also found out that he wanted said moment last longer than their current state. He wanted to be able to kiss his lover's forehead and walked hand-in-hand on their day off. He wanted to come home and...and receive a hug from their _child_.

He wanted all that.

"Won, we're at work," Jeonghan hissed against his lips, before pushing him away. "What if anyone sees us? Are you out of your mind?"

The bitter truth sliced his throat until it bled, until Wonwoo found his tongue was cut off and he could not speak any objection. So, he resigned to his cockpit. When the door opened, a cheery voice of Soonyoung greeted him.

"Captain, the landing-"

"Soonyoung-ah," he interjected. "What would you do if you want your lover to never leave you, to always be there where your hands can reach them, and where your lips can kiss theirs?"

Soonyoung blinked a good few seconds before chuckling happily. 

"Well, you put a ring to it, Captain."

_Exactly_.

* * *

Jeonghan checked on his watch. In a little time, they should be landing. He began making sure the cabin crews were ready for it. He walked down the aisle, looking carefully of the passengers' window lids that should be opened, their trays to be stored, items on their feet to be cleared, and their seats to be straightened. Also, his careful eyes watched each of their seatbelts and asked them to fasten theirs if they had not.

_“Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking.”_

Wonwoo’s voice could be heard loud and clear. The speaker in this new plane was far better than their old one.

_“We will soon be arriving at Haneda Airport in Tokyo. The weather is clear with a little cloud and the temperature is… “_

He reached the middle of Premium Economy class aisle.

_“…Thank you for flying with Korean Air. Also, in this beautiful day, I would like to announce my proposal to our Senior Cabin Crew, Yoon Jeonghan— “_

He stopped dead on the track. The other flight attendants were looking at him. Of course, the passengers turned their heads to him too. His eyes went wide.

_“—my boyfriend for three years. We’ve been dating in secret since the beginning but I realized yesterday that I want to go to sleep and wake up in the morning seeing his sleeping face. I want to kiss him under the sun and walk hand-in-hand under the umbrella when it rains. I want to lift our children and hug them tight in my arms._

_Baby. Hani,”_

His face went flushed all over. Both palms against his mouth. Shoulders a bit shaken off, as he withheld the urge to cry with all his might.

_“Will you marry me?”_

There was a silence filled with anticipation. Literally, everyone there somehow held their breaths, not only the proposed bride-to-be. Even Soonyoung in the cockpit held his while looking in disbelief at his smiling captain.

“……yes.”

A sudden cheer. One of the crew, Jihoon, hugged him immediately. All the passengers witnessing the event were clapping in happiness, as well as the other crews who could not leave their positions. Some were shouting congratulations and merry wishes to the newly engaged couple. Passengers who could not see from their different classes nor their aisles were asking around. Laughter and smiles spread between them when they already noted the event.

Jun, one of the cabin crew, knocked on the door to the cockpit. “He said yes!” he shouted, before going back to his position.

“Captain, your boyfriend said yes!” Soonyoung mimic the statement.

Wonwoo, smiling even more widely, replied, “I know.”

Then, he made another announcement.

_“Thank you, everyone. Thank you, Baby, I love you,”_ he then continued in his professional tone. _“All cabin crews, prepare for landing.”_

_Dammit, Jeon Wonwoo._

Jeonghan resumed his job efficiently. After all passengers secured, he then pulled out the seat for flight attendant and prepared for their landing. Could not contain it anymore, he cried with blushed cheeks and a big, goofy grin.

_I love you too._


End file.
